1. Field
The present invention relates generally to a water-resistant and stretchable (e.g., wetsuit or watersuit accessory) apparatus, method of application and method of making. The present invention is directed to a bendable (or flexible) water-resilient, and/or water-resistant sticker device that may be applied onto wetsuits, jackets, and/or other neoprene wearable water suits (or similar fabrics). The sticker device allows an individual to express themselves easily on a wetsuit.
2. Information
Self-expression is one of the most valuable freedoms and individual can enjoy. Self-expression is meant to reveal the personality of an individual, and can imprint a lasting impact on others that encounter the individual. While self-expression has recently expanded to numerous different countries, races, ages, and other backgrounds and professions, there are many untouched or underserved groups of people or markets where self-expression is a bit more limited. In some situations, self-expression may not be allowed at all because of censorship (whether real or perceived), the ability to freely form a sense of expression through all avenues for an individual allows each person to embrace their interests and uniqueness in every way. Water-resistant sportswear (wetsuits, lifejackets, or other Neoprene-based water suits) are utilized in water environments such as lakes, swimming pools, oceans (whether above-the surface or under water). Users of water-resistant sportswear do not have many options for self-expression for their wetsuits. In addition, even if a wetsuit has a different design than other wet suits, there still exists a need to allow for more self-expressions by allowing users to place or add designs to their water-resistant sportswear.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding and/or analogous components. It will be appreciated that components illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale, such as for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration. For example, dimensions of some components may be exaggerated relative to other components. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized. Furthermore, structural and/or other changes may be made without departing from claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions and/or references, for example, up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate discussion of drawings and/or are not intended to restrict application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken to limit claimed subject matter and/or equivalents.